


in the grand deeds of great men and the smallest of gestures

by elegantidler



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (Ed), Late Night Conversations, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Edward and Oswald and the Northern LightsRiddlebird Week Day 6: Vacation





	in the grand deeds of great men and the smallest of gestures

A lifetime ago, before the coma and the memory loss, and the reforming, they had always made it a point to get out of Gotham at least once a year.

This city will consume you if you let it.

But for one week out of the year, far outside the city limits, they aren’t the Riddler and the Penguin anymore, they have no responsibilities or obligations, they’re just two people, _together_.

It’s easier now that they’re mostly legitimate and don’t have to worry about being arrested, or scheming, or Bats. The Lounge runs itself at this point, and Edward can just not take on any new cases for a bit.

They can take time off like normal citizens.

Which is different, but also nice.

This year they’ve made their way north into the Canadian wilderness in the middle of winter to see the Northern Lights.

Years ago, Edward had talked Oswald’s ear off about the solar winds and the particles and the color variances of auroras and that they typically appear green because green is the easiest color for the human eye to perceive, and how he’d never had the chance to see them.

And even though Edward may not remember that exact conversation, Oswald remembers the excitement and longing in his voice well, and he’s going to make sure Edward sees the Lights even if they have to stay in this remote cabin for a month.

By the pale blue light of day they sit and read or talk about things that don’t matter, enjoying the easiness of each other’s company.

They put on too many layers and struggle out through the freshly fallen snow. It muffles everything and the woods are so quiet and peaceful and otherworldly blue that neither of them wants to speak for fear of breaking the magic.

At night they lay curled together on the large bed, covered in heavy quilts, looking up through the window on the ceiling, waiting for the Lights or watching the snow fall, and talking about things that do matter.

Oswald tells Edward stories about their history together and all the time they’ve spent together and how much he loves him. And Edward tells Oswald about what he remembers about his childhood and his parents and struggling through gender and sexuality alone and how Oswald feels like home in a way nothing ever has before. And Oswald holds him tightly calming him down and trying to keep him safe from everything that has already caused scars.

And when the Lights finally appear, dancing across the sky like scattering dust, they lay in silence, just watching in amazement and wonder. And eventually, Edward leans up and kisses Oswald deeply.

“Thank you, for everything. Now and before.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Edward. I wanted to do all of it.”

Edward frowns, looking flustered, hands clenching.

“Yes I do. No one has ever wanted to stick around this long or been this nice to me or listened to me or-“

Oswald stops his rambling by gently taking his balled fists and kissing his knuckles until Edward can let go.

“I love you, Edward, and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you.”

Edward doesn’t say anything but he twines his fingers through Oswald’s and hugs Oswald’s hands tightly to his chest and holds them there, grounding himself.

Here, under the green glow of the aurora, away from everything, they can be vulnerable and know that they don’t have to face it alone.

They have to go back to Gotham eventually. They know that, and they wouldn’t want to live anywhere else, but right here, right now, in lives so marred with pain and loneliness, they are not only happy, they are content.

**Author's Note:**

> This, and the rest of my Riddlebird week ficlets take place in the same universe as my [everything is different the second time around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407125) story and all tell the story of Eddie and Oswald's relationship but they can be read in any order really. 
> 
> Title is from Florence and the Machine's 'All This And Heaven Too'


End file.
